


Между черным и белым

by meowfix



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Kink, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: После победы в вечной войне над демонами, мир начинает умирать. Чтобы все исправить, генералу ангелов нужно найти единственного выжившего высшего демона, сына Королевской Семьи. Принца Подчинения.





	

***  
В таверне было много людей, но хозяева закрыли окна - не хотели видеть Огненный Знак в небе и, должно быть, пытались забыться. Тусклый свет превращал их в угрюмые грязно-серые силуэты.  
В человеческой форме запахи воспринимались острее: прокисшее вино, гарь очага и затхлый воздух навязчиво забивали нос, липли к коже.  
Гвинт чувствовал Знак как гигантский разлом в реальности - чуждый и неправильный - и, отзываясь на эту неправильность, свет внутри тек беспокойно. Кожа на плечах, там, где были спрятаны крылья, зудела, и хотелось расправить их, сделать хотя бы пару взмахов.  
Он игнорировал дискомфорт и ждал. Мимо прошла женщина с подносом - не поднимая глаз - слегка запнулась о выступающую половицу, и едва не разлила стоявшее на подносе вино. Жидкость плеснула через край, и несколько капель попали на одежду Гвинта.  
Он был чужим в этом городе и в этой таверне. Человеческий облик казался ему тесным, жал, как старая одежда. Гвинт не помнил, что значило быть человеком.  
После трансформации от его прежней жизни почти ничего не осталось. Только иногда, когда он стоял перед стройными шеренгами Небесных Легионов, перед самой атакой, приходило полузабытое ощущение: поводьев в руках, сырой земли, неба, ощетинившегося пиками.  
Порой случайно вспоминалось: запах свежескошенной травы, тепло и женщина с льняными волосами - мама.  
Гвинт не пытался удержать эти воспоминания - для ангела они ничего не значили. Смысл имели только свет, долг и война. Небесные Легионы и их битвы.   
И теперь - Огненный Знак в небе, который вызывал дожди из пепла и распространение Проказы.  
Не так далеко от таверны, за чертой города была Башня Шипов. Она врезалась в тучи тонкой черной стрелой, и внутри был спрятан единственный шанс все исправить. Чтобы попасть внутрь, нужен был проводник, но тот опаздывал больше чем на час.  
С каждым днем Огненный Знак набирал силу - как гигантская пасть, готовая раскрыться и поглотить все вокруг. Высасывающая радость и надежду.  
В дальнем углу сгорбленный старик на одной ноте уныло затянул колыбельную, раскачиваясь на стуле.  
Гвинт почувствовал, как запахло горем - соленым и горьким, и потянулся светом в ту сторону. Он был ангелом победы, его сила плохо годилась для утешения, но все же старик затих, и ощущение чужой потери ослабло. Возможно, стоило бы сделать больше, но это могло привлечь внимание людей.  
Дверь в таверну отворилась, пахнуло гарью с улицы, и внутрь заскочил человек в засыпанном пеплом плаще, быстро отряхиваясь. Гвинт подался вперед, в надежде, что это есть проводник. Человек откинул капюшон плаща - в тусклом свете сверкнули рыжие волосы - и рассмеялся, будто вообще не замечая настроения окружающих:  
\- Ну и погодка там снаружи. Клянусь Спасителем, никогда больше не буду жаловаться на обычные дожди.  
Он сразу же направился к столу Гвинта, бесцеремонно отодвинул стул и плюхнулся на него, не спрашивая разрешения.  
\- Ты искал проводника?  
Гвинт помолчал несколько секунд, изучая его лицо - совсем юное, тонкое, будто выточенное скульптором. Россыпь веснушек на носу. Голубые, совсем светлые глаза.  
\- Я.  
\- Поздравляю, ты его нашел. Лучшего во всей стране, - человек улыбался широко и добродушно. - Я Эш, если тебе еще не говорили, - он присмотрелся повнимательнее и спросил, - ты что ангел?  
\- Да, - Гвинт не скрывал, если его спрашивали.  
\- Здорово, впервые вижу ангела так близко, - Эш подался вперед, оглядел Гвинта с ног до головы. - Если подумать, ты очень похож на того Небесного Генерала. Его статуя еще в столице на главной площади.  
Он реагировал оживленно, совершенно искренне, без ставшей уже привычной людской ненависти.  
\- Это я, - Гвинт не стал лгать.  
В ответ Эш рассмеялся и подмигнул:  
\- Еще и знаменитый. Тебя действительно многие сейчас ненавидят, после того, что ты сделал. В смысле, из-за огненного знака и прочего. Куча людей поумирало.  
Он махнул рукой женщине с подносом, и она словно запнулась, когда увидела его:  
\- Милая, принеси-ка мне кружку пива.  
Гвинт никогда не оправдывался, не чувствовал сожаления с тех пор как перестал быть человеком, но все же он решил объяснить:  
\- Я выполнял свой долг.  
\- Да, я в курсе. Весь мир в курсе. Ты победил в вечной войне с демонами и все такое. Как думаешь, ее потому и назвали "вечной", что ее не нужно было выигрывать?  
Гвинт был генералом Небесных Легионов и делал то, для чего его перевоплотили в ангела: воевал. Приносил победу. Он не был ангелом размышлений.  
Но человек тоже был прав - последствия победы оказались катастрофическими.  
\- Не подумай, что я тебя осуждаю, - поспешно добавил Эш, когда Гвинт промолчал. - Я никогда не осуждаю ангелов с огненными мечами, которые могут убить меня одним ударом. Просто думаю вслух.  
Он казался странным, этот человек. Совсем еще юный, стройный и гибкий, казалось, он ни секунды не оставался без движения. Он жестикулировал, и говорил быстрее, чем Гвинт привык.  
Или же ему слишком долго не доводилось общаться с людьми.  
\- Мне нужно попасть в Башню Шипов.  
Он не стал говорить, что хочет все исправить, и что, возможно, это единственный шанс убрать Огненный Знак.   
Эш не стал его выспрашивать, просто пожал плечами и ответил:  
\- Конечно. Без проблем. Как ты говоришь, тебя зовут?  
  
***   
Башня Шипов располагалась между мирами, в отдельном кармане реальности - как бы ни разрастался город, от окраины до нее было ровно триста метров. Терновая изгородь окружала внутренний двор неестественно ровным кольцом, оплетая решетки и единственные врата и преодолеть ее было невозможно. Гвинт пытался перелететь, обойти, прорубиться - все было бесполезно. Черный шпиль не становился ближе.  
Ни в своей истинной форме, ни в человеческой Гвинт не мог попасть внутрь.  
Эш сказал, что знает тайный проход, лазейку между мирами, и хотя поверить в это было тяжело, но надежда - упрямая живучая надежда требовала попытаться. Гвинт был ангелом победы, он плохо умел уступать.  
Может быть, Эш был прав - именно поэтому теперь Огненный Знак появился в небе и отравлял все живое: потому что Гвинт победил в вечной войне, в которой вовсе не нужно было выигрывать. Прежние Небесные Генералы, урожденные ангелы, которые никогда не были людьми, тысячелетиями воевали одинаково, не пытались ничего изменить.  
Гвинт думал об этом, пока они с Эшем шли к терновой изгороди сквозь опустевший, засыпанный пеплом город. Эш молчал, замотав лицо платком, и не оглядывался по сторонам. Вдалеке, над едва различимой горной грядой шли исполинские серые силуэты - Уроды Знака. Прокаженные монстры, которых порождала зараза.  
Поначалу, когда Знак только появился, Легионы Гвинта пытались их уничтожать, но на смену одному побежденному всегда приходило два новых.  
Уроды были как болезнь на теле мира. Симптом, не причина - стоило выжечь в одном месте, болезнь появлялась снова, еще страшнее, чем раньше.  
\- В веселые времена мы живем, да? - неожиданно сказал Эш, когда они с Гвинтом подошли к перевитым терниями воротам. - Конец света и все такое. Исполинские монстры, дожди из пепла, проказа и гнусь. Видел бы ты, как подскочили цены на молоко.  
Он действительно был немного странным.  
\- Ты не похож на других людей, - сказал ему Гвинт, оглядывая изгородь. - Я никогда не встречал таких как ты.  
\- Но ты ведь плохо разбираешься в людях, да? - Эш снял платок с лица и подмигнул. - Что я могу тебе сказать? Я с самого начала не ждал от жизни хорошего. И поэтому она много раз меня приятно удивляла.  
Он подошел к изгороди, зачем-то потрогал несколько шипов и глубоко вдохнул пропахший дымом воздух, спросил:  
\- Что насчет тебя?  
\- Что насчет меня? - Гвинт тоже подошел ближе.  
\- Ты же не всегда был ангелом. Говорят, сейчас почти не осталось перворожденных. Каким ты был человеком?  
\- Я не помню. Скорее всего, - Гвинт постарался подыскать слова тому немногому, что знал, не смог и, в конце концов, просто пожал плечами, - я точно так же выполнял свой долг.  
Эша это рассмешило, и он склонил голову на бок, как любопытная птица:  
\- Должно быть, тяжело.  
\- Выполнять долг?  
\- Не помнить каким ты был в самом начале.  
  
***  
У Эша был амулет - круглый плоский камень. Темный и с алыми прожилками, которые едва ощутимо пульсировали, он излучал демоническую энергию, и, отзываясь на нее, свет поднимался изнутри волной, колол кожу крохотными иголочками.  
\- Это чтобы найти лазейку, иначе вечность здесь будем ползать, - пояснил Эш, хотя Гвинт ни о чем не спрашивал.  
Раньше, когда он все еще был Небесным Генералом, и все было проще, он не позволил бы использовать демоническую магию. Теперь, после всего, что случилось, одно заклинание не имело никакого значения.  
Проникнуть в Башню было намного важнее.  
Эш убрал амулет и скривился:  
\- Жаль, совсем чуть-чуть не успели. Теперь придется топать в сторону гор. Или, может, полетим?  
Гвинт согласился: понимал, что лететь было намного быстрее, и хотел сменить человеческую форму на истинный облик. Расправить крылья.  
Он никогда раньше не летал с человеком. Эш казался ему легким, почти совсем невесомым, обнимал Гвинта руками за шею, и старался не мешать.  
Гвинт прижимал его тонкое, мальчишеское тело, и ловил себя на полузабытых, насквозь человеческих чувствах - ему хотелось еще. Больше тепла, прикосновений. Чтобы щекотали нос растрепанные рыжие волосы.  
Гвинт мог избавиться от воспоминаний прежней жизни, от того, что тогда казалось ему важным, но желания даже через несколько веков после трансформации в ангела иногда возвращались - странные, чужие и бесполезные теперь отголоски прошлого.  
Эш молчал, дышал в шею и полностью доверял.  
Гвинт не знал, как к этому относиться.  
Ему полагалось думать о долге и сосредоточиться на цели.  
\- А знаешь, я тут подумал, - внезапно сказал ему Эш, когда они приземлились. - Ты довольно человечный, если приглядеться.  
Его слова были неожиданными, совершенно необоснованными и откровенно странными - никто не принимал Гвинта за человека, после того, как узнавал, кто он:  
\- Ты ошибаешься.  
Эш не стал настаивать:  
\- Может, и ошибаюсь.  
В этом месте изгородь казалась непроходимой, колючей стеной. В дымном воздухе, сквозь запахи гнили и увядания, пахло солью и металлом. Башня на горизонте пульсировала будто живая.  
\- Жутковатое место, верно? - Эш оглядывался вокруг с любопытством и не казался напуганным. - Говорят, там заперт кто-то из Королевской Семьи. Как там его называли?  
\- Принц Подчинения, - спокойно ответил ему Гвинт.  
\- Так себе имечко. Он же последний из высших демонов, да? Хочешь от него избавиться? - Эш подошел к изгороди ближе, дотронулся до шипов амулетом, и гибкие ветви отпрянули в стороны. Сладковатый запах гниения - предвестник проказы - стал сильнее.  
Гвинт помедлил, прежде чем сказать правду:  
\- Он может все исправить.  
Чтобы выиграть войну, Небесные Легионы заточили Королевскую Семью демонов в пространстве между мирами. Портал был запечатан их собственной кровью, и чтобы снять печать, нужна была такая же кровь. Гвинт не знал, исчезнет ли после этого Знак, но все равно должен был попытаться.  
\- Вот только захочет ли он помочь? - весело подмигнул Эш. - Я слышал, демоны никогда и ничего не делают просто так. Он наверняка потребует какую-нибудь плату.  
\- Я к этому готов.  
\- Ты молодец, - Эш убрал амулет и указал на узкий проход в изгороди. - Нам сюда. Я проведу тебя внутрь, но только у меня есть одно условие: открывай двери сам. Знаешь, лучше ты, чем я.  
Гвинт давно забыл, что значило бояться ран или болезни - свет внутри мог исцелить все, что не убило бы его мгновенно. Люди по сравнению с ним казались бесконечно хрупкими.  
\- Я не допущу, чтобы ты пострадал, - пообещал Гвинт.  
\- Надеюсь, - Эш фыркнул, словно и не ожидал другого. - Все-таки я во всей этой авантюре рискую намного больше тебя.  
  
***  
Путешествие через изгородь заняло у них двое суток. Со стороны она казалась узкой, но проход внутри петлял, будто в лабиринте, то расширялся, то сужался и, казалось, проходил в каком-то ином пространстве.  
Эш не жаловался, шел уверенно, время от времени прикладываясь к фляге с водой. Иногда они с Гвинтом останавливались на привал, и Эш устраивался на земле, удобно скрестив ноги.  
Он много говорил. О том, где бывал, о том, что думал.  
Гвинт все чаще ловил себя на том, что хочет его слушать.  
Эш рассказывал, что любит молоко и жареное мясо, о симпатичной дочке трактирщика в каком-то небольшом городке. О том, как однажды видел гигантское облако похожее на крылатого всадника.  
В первую ночь было холодно, и Эш мерз, не в состоянии заснуть. Тогда Гвинт принял свою истинную форму, укрыл его крылом.  
Эш во сне щекотно сжимал короткие покровные перья, зарывался в них пальцами.  
Гвинт ему не запрещал. Вблизи Эш пах демоном - солью и нагретым металлом. Наверно, из-за амулета, который носил с собой. За годы войны запах стал привычным, не раздражал, даже немного успокаивал, потому что был понятным и знакомым после гари и гниения, которые принес с собой Огненный Знак.  
Утром Эш долго не хотел выбираться из под крыла. Сказал, что:  
\- Из-за Знака вокруг одна гарь, а ты пахнешь снегом.  
В обед предложил Гвинту разделить немногие свои припасы. Правда, он взял с собой только мясо, Гвинт его не ел - как и многие ангелы предпочитал каши с ягодами и мед.  
Голод не докучал ему, он мог обходиться без еды и воды долгие недели.  
На третий день узкий проход в изгороди, наконец, вывел их с Эшем во внутренний двор. Небольшая круглая площадка с высохшим фонтаном в центре была усыпана сухими ветками, каменная плитка потрескалась, и еще сильнее пахло увяданием. По краям площадки стояли полуразрушенные статуи демонов - рядом валялись отколотые фрагменты: когтистая лапа, кусок крыла, витой рог. Наверху по красноватому небу плыли пепельные облака.  
Чудом уцелевшая центральная лестница вела к высоким каменным воротам.  
Эш не оглядываясь по сторонам, сразу направился к ней, и Гвинт придержал его за плечо. От прикосновения кожу покалывало, и внутри просыпался странный телесный голод.  
Гвинт убрал руку.  
Эш проследил за его движением внимательными голубыми глазами - слишком светлыми, прозрачными, и улыбнулся:  
\- Знаешь, это не преступление. Тебе нечего стыдиться.  
Гвинт отступил на шаг, кивком указал на лестницу:  
\- Я пойду вперед первым. Там может быть опасно.  
Эш склонил голову на бок, словно любопытная птица:  
\- Боишься ловушки?  
\- Не только. Башня должна быть запечатана вне времени и пространства, - Гвинт огляделся по сторонам. - Но здесь все разрушено и пахнет увяданием, как снаружи. Влияние Огненного Знака просочилось даже сюда. Вместе с ним могло просочиться что угодно.  
Гниль и проказа, уроды и монстры, которые заполонили землю после победы в войне.  
\- Убедил, - Эш рассмеялся, и сделал шутливый поклон. - Веди, мой небесный господин, я следую сразу за тобой.  
\- Небесный Генерал, - поправил его Гвинт и позволил себе улыбнуться.  
Они поднялись по старым, осыпающимся ступенькам к дверям. Высокие, украшенные каменным рельефом, они словно перетекали одна в другую - тернии и змеи, извивающиеся человеческие фигуры и рогатые демоны. На дверях не было ручек - каменные плиты примыкали друг к другу плотно, щель была тоньше волоса.  
Рядом стояли статуи - воины-демоны смотрели вперед пустыми глазами, спокойно опустив руки вдоль тела. Обнаженные и возбужденные.  
Гвинт осторожно положил ладони на рельеф и принялся изучать место, где двери крепились к притолоке. Ни петель, ничего на них похожего не было.  
\- Слушай, ну ты же не настолько наивен, - вдруг фыркнув, сказал ему Эш и показал на возбужденного демона. - Это замок и ручка. Загадка детского уровня.  
Поначалу Гвинт не понял, о чем он, а когда понял, не знал, как реагировать.  
Предположение казалось настолько же глупым, насколько и очевидным.  
А еще постыдным и пошлым.  
Гвинт радовался, что, будучи ангелом, не мог покраснеть от стыда.  
\- У этого Принца или ужасный вкус, или странноватое чувство юмора. Думаешь, он за нами наблюдает? - Эш бесцеремонно щелкнул пальцами по члену статуи, скептически приложил ладонь, измеряя длину. - Щедро этого парня создатель наградил.   
\- Я не думаю, что за нами наблюдают, - заставляя себя говорить бесстрастно, ответил Гвинт. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что нет, вся ситуация и без того была достаточно похабной.  
Хотя, в конце концов, это был всего лишь камень.  
Гвинт положил ладонь на член демона, быстро провел от основания к головке. Это просто нужно было сделать. Смущение или сомнения не имели смысла.  
Брезгливость тоже.  
Двери даже не дрогнули.  
\- Знаешь, этого парня ведь зовут Принц Подчинения, - сказал Эш и в наступившей вдруг неестественной тишине, его голос прозвучал чуть более хрипло, чем обычно. - Вряд ли он удовлетворится твоей рукой, Гвинт. И, если судить по пропорциям, тебе нужно встать на колени.  
\- Отвернись.  
\- Да, конечно. Без проблем. Не обращай на меня внимания.  
Когда Гвинт опустился на колени, член статуи оказался прямо напротив его рта.  
"Это всего лишь камень. Ничего более".  
Эш закашлялся, и, скосив глаза, Гвинт наткнулся на его взгляд.  
\- Прости! Не злись. Просто это же зрелище раз в миллион лет! В следующий раз я обязательно отвернусь.  
Свет внутри Гвинта в ответ всколыхнулся раздражением и стыдным, совершенно непрошенным возбуждением, но спорить было бы глупо.  
Речь шла всего лишь о статуе. Об обычном камне, как бы тот ни выглядел.  
Гвинт осторожно лизнул головку члена.  
Двери разошлись - совсем немного, едва заметно, но все же разошлись.  
Гвинт подался вперед еще - камень во рту, гладкий и холодный, лег на язык. Свет внутри замедлился, успокоился, но возбуждение не ушло.  
Гвинт закрыл глаза, несколько раз подался головой вперед и назад, рискнул вобрать головку внутрь.  
С тихим шорохом начали раздвигаться каменные двери. Еще и еще немного, но все еще недостаточно.  
Гвинт пробовал двигать головой быстрее, гладить камень языком, но все было бесполезно.  
Эш откашлялся и выдавил хриплым голосом:  
\- Думаю... кажется, я знаю, в чем дело. Продолжай, я тебе помогу.  
Гвинт снова подался вперед. Рука в волосах заставила его вздрогнуть. Уверенные пальцы сжались в кулак, с нажимом надавили на затылок, заставляя заглотить член целиком. В уголках глаз выступили слезы.  
Все тело как разрядом молнии прошило возбуждением. Насквозь, до кончиков пальцев.  
Гвинт отдернулся, и Эш моментально убрал руку:  
\- Я просто хотел помочь, - двери раскрылись полностью. - Только не бей меня, сработало же.  
Гвинт не успел ничего ответить.  
Из двери дохнуло гнилью и увяданием, и появились прокаженные.  
  
***  
Их запах - тошнотворный, приторный - забивал ноздри, смешивался с ощущением неправильности. Рядом с прокаженными мир выворачивался, шел трещинами, как будто сам воздух, пытался обтекать их, не касаясь.  
Их изувеченные тела - уродливые, неразличимые формы, пузырившиеся язвами - передвигались ломано и резко. Как миражи исчезали и появлялись - правила пространства и времени рядом с ними давали сбой.  
Не рассуждая, Гвинт толкнул Эша себе за спину, расправил крылья, возвращаясь в истинную форму, и направил свет в правую руку, обращая его в клинок.  
Прокаженные покачивались, обманчиво медлительные, водили из стороны в сторону безглазыми, бесформенными мордами. Кое-где кожа на них полопалась, висела лоскутами.  
С трудом верилось, что когда-то - до появления огненного знака - они были людьми.  
Одно их присутствие вытягивало из воздуха желание жить дальше. Пожирало надежду.  
Гвинт видел как ангелы и демоны послабее в присутствии прокаженных сами опускались на колени, не сопротивлялись, даже, когда их начинали пожирать.  
Людей обычно парализовало от ужаса.  
Гвинт не мог позволить себе выжидать, и напал первым.  
Клинок света вспорол первую из тварей, на разбитый каменный пол хлынула вонючая черная жижа, и Гвинт отпрянул в сторону, не позволяя следующей коснуться себя.  
Он атаковал еще несколько раз, балансируя крыльями. Там, где капли крови прокаженных попадали ему на кожу, оставались маленькие темные ожоги - раны, которые никогда не смог бы исцелить обычный ангел, но для Небесного Генерала они были не опасны.  
Они просто болели.  
Эш отбежал назад, укрылся между колоннами, и Гвинт делал все, чтобы не подпустить к нему тварей.  
Когда прокаженных осталось трое, они слились - их плоть пошла пузырями, стала текучей как горячий воск, формы смешались. И переместились.  
Похожий на многоножку монстр возник прямо перед лицом, издал высокий, пронзительный визг, и Гвинт успел в последний момент выпустить свет - окутать себя барьером, защищаясь от отравы. Прокаженный надавил всем весом, пытаясь подобраться ближе, в голове взорвалось болью, и Гвинт едва нашел силы отбросить монстра прочь.  
Костяные наросты проскрежетали по каменному полу. Черная кровь размазалась полосами.  
Гвинт бросился следом, чтобы добить, но тварь растаяла в воздухе.  
"Эш!"  
Гвинт не успевал удержать, не успевал ничего исправить.  
Он успевал только...  
Свет вспыхнул внутри огненным цветком, и Гвинт подумал: "только бы..."  
Он возник перед Эшем, закрывая его своим телом, прежде чем тварь вынырнула из воздуха. Тело горело огнем после перемещения - свет выжигал мышцы и кости.  
Эш смотрел на него, серьезно, очень внимательно, как будто сожалел о чем-то.  
Голубые глаза изменили цвет - в светящейся оранжевой радужке сузился тонкой иглой зрачок.  
Терновые ветви вырвались из пола, оплели прокаженного, удерживая на месте и не позволяя атаковать. По иглам потекла черная кровь.  
Гвинт замер, не в состоянии поверить.  
Он же не чувствовал. Он держал Эша в руках, сам отнес его к лазейке в изгороди, укрывал его спящего крылом.  
Тварь за его спиной забилась в ветвях, пытаясь вырваться, издала пронзительный, похожий на плач крик, и Гвинт обернулся: нужно было разобраться с прокаженным. Все остальное могло подождать.  
Он снова призвал свет - мышцы и кости взвыли приступом боли, раскаленной и острой - и направил потоком.  
Свет разогнал тени по углам, выбелил плиты пола, выжигая даже память о проказе, в последний раз дернулся монстр... и все стихло.  
За спиной Гвинта Принц Подчинения пытался подняться - неловко и неуклюже.  
\- Глупо думать, что ты подашь мне руку, да? - спросил демон с лицом Эша. Он так же улыбался, и движения у него оставались такими же бессмысленными и суетливыми, но на пальцах появились когти: черные, острые. Глаза оставались оранжевыми с вертикальными зрачками.  
\- Ты обманул меня, - спокойно отозвался Гвинт. Глупо было бы злиться на это. Демоны лгали. И сожаление, о том, что Эша - того Эша который начал Гвинту нравиться - никогда не существовало, тоже были глупыми и бессмысленными.  
\- Я не лгал тебе, Гвинт, - Принц наконец-то поднялся, отряхнул штаны. - Не притворялся, не обманывал. Я и правда именно такой. Я ничего не изображал. Не все из нас, знаешь ли, могут быть доминирующими оверлордами из ночных кошмаров. И меня действительно зовут Эш.  
Он направился к узкой двери в дальнем кольце зала, осторожно обходя черные лужи на полу.  
Гвинт помедлил, и все-таки пошел следом:  
\- Если бы Принца демонов звали Эш, я бы об этом слышал.  
\- Вообще-то Агра'Эш - Сын Терний - но это слишком долго выговаривать, - Эш замер, ожидая, пока он подойдет ближе.  
Чтобы пройти, Гвинту пришлось снова превратиться в человека - дверь оказалась слишком узкой для его крыльев. За ней располагалась простая, довольно просторная комната. У дальней стены стояла кровать - обычная, ничем не примечательная, у окна, закрытого решеткой, были стол и старое кресло. Пахло пылью и - совсем слабо - демоном: солью и нагретым металлом.  
\- Устраивайся, где хочешь, - Эш махнул в сторону стола, сам плюхнулся на кровать. Его когти втянулись обратно в руки, глаза снова стали голубыми - человеческими. - Здесь не убрано. Я давно не заглядывал. Извини.  
\- Мне говорили, что ты был запечатан, - Гвинт отодвинул кресло, отряхнул сиденье и сел.  
Ему ни разу раньше не доводилось говорить с демоном так.  
Но в небе все еще висел Огненный Знак, и это на многое заставляло смотреть иначе.  
Теперь только Принц Подчинения мог спасти мир от последствий.  
\- Врали, наверное. Или сами не знали. Башня меня защищала, - Эш пожал плечами и показал за окно. - Отличный вид, тишина. Хорошее, сильное место. Если бы не оно, я бы умер от голода намного раньше.  
Гвинт знал про голод. Демоны могли есть человеческую пищу, но по-настоящему их питали другие вещи - страх, хаос, подчинение, боль. Обычно, урожденные демоны наследовали голод от отца или от матери, в редких случаях от кого-то еще из семьи. Отец Агра'Эша - Владыка Саммир - питался подчинением, мать - Суккуба Алезза - похотью. Чем сильнее был демон, тем больше ему требовалось, чтобы напитаться. Как один из демонов Королевской Семьи, Агра'Эш, скорее всего вообще не мог умереть от оружия, но от голода - вполне.   
Места силы могли ненадолго притуплять потребности, но не полностью и не навсегда.  
\- Что мешало тебе питаться?  
\- Природа и ее чувство юмора, - Эш усмехнулся, запустил пальцы в волосы, взъерошил их нервным, на удивление человечным жестом. В нем вообще было очень много человеческого, как будто он все свое время проводил в этой форме. Не в своей истинной. - Гвинт, давай без разговора о погоде и о том, как прошел мой день. Ты меня искал, чтобы поговорить. Ты меня нашел, даже спас меня от прокаженных. Я за это благодарен. Так что давай ты объяснишь, что тебе нужно, без кокетства.  
\- Ты один из Королевской Семьи. Прокаженные тебя бы не убили.  
Эш снова фыркнул пренебрежительно:  
\- Да, но они сделали бы оставшиеся мне недели очень неприятными.  
Гвинт слышал, что чтобы умереть от голода, высшему демону нужно было не питаться несколько десятков лет.  
\- Ты жил среди людей. Ничто не мешало тебе питаться.  
\- Как будто это так просто, - Эш устало потер лицо и пояснил. - Я не могу питаться людьми. Во-первых, мой голод слишком сильный. Люди умирают до того, как я успеваю сделать первый глоток. Во-вторых, людей мне просто жалко. Они вообще мне нравятся.  
\- Я не встречал демонов, которые жалели бы людей.  
\- Ну, поначалу они мне и правда не нравились, а потом ничего, как-то даже привязался к ним. Я вот уже пятьдесят лет в человеческом мире. Изучаю всякие аномальные места, магические артефакты.  
Он развел руками, заглянул Гвинту в глаза и добавил, непонятно зачем:  
\- Я действительно не врал. Я и правда проводник, я и правда такой. И я ни разу не говорил тебе, что я человек.  
Гвинт оглядел его с головы до ног и ответил:  
\- Предположим. Зачем ты ушел из Башни? Чтобы спастись от голода?  
\- Это так очевидно, да? - Эш рассмеялся, словно бы издеваясь над самим собой, а потом добавил. - Ну да. Поначалу, по крайней мере. Но от моего голода нет лекарства. Его не утоляют люди, его не утоляет магия. Я пятьдесят лет ничего не ел и уже успел себя похоронить, - он откинулся назад и посмотрел в потолок. - А потом ты убил мою Семью, и мир начало выворачивать наизнанку. Знаешь, это странно: думать, что я умру, и мир умрет. Последний из моей Семьи. Я любил их.  
Свет внутри требовал от Гвинта поспорить, сказать, что никто не станет плакать о Королевской Семье, что демоны не умеют любить. Но это было неправдой.  
Демоны так же спасали своих детей от проказы Огненного Знака, как и люди. Так же могли горевать о потере близких. В чем-то они были человечнее ангелов.   
С тех пор как внутри Гвинт обрел свет, он уже ни о ком не горевал. Ни о чем не сожалел.  
До появления Огненного Знака.  
\- Я не убивал Королевскую Семью, - сказал Гвинт, потому что именно для этого и искал Принца Подчинения. - Я только погрузил их в сон. Запечатал. У Небесных Легионов не хватило бы мощи, чтобы сразить всех. Поэтому я здесь. Чтобы все исправить. Чтобы освободить их, мне нужна их кровь.  
Эш помолчал, побарабанил пальцами по колену, раздумывая о чем-то, и кривовато усмехнулся:  
\- Дай угадаю, а их кровь это я. Но она должна быть отдана добровольно. Вряд ли бы ты иначе меня пощадил.  
\- Да.  
\- Кровь Принца-Демона?  
\- Верно, - не стал спорить Гвинт.  
Эш посмотрел на него серьезно и угрюмо:  
\- Ну, тогда тебе не повезло. Потому что я больше даже не демон. Я умираю от голода. У меня не хватит сил даже принять истинную форму. Понимаешь, я не питаюсь подчинением как папа, или сексом, как мама. Мне нужно и то и другое, одновременно, и мне нужен кто-то действительно сильный. Мне нужно поесть.  
Он смотрел прямо и честно, и не нужно было долго угадывать, кого он хотел получить в качестве еды.  
\- Ты с самого начала хотел меня использовать? - в конечном тоге, это было бы даже честно. Гвинт тоже пришел к нему не просто так.  
\- Я ничего не собирался с самого начала, - Эш снова взъерошил волосы, раздраженно потянул за кончики. - Я ничего о тебе не знал. Может быть, ты искал меня, чтобы убить. Может быть, тебе нужна была какая-нибудь информация о моей семье. Конечно, я надеялся, что может быть, я буду очень сильно тебе нужен. Знаешь, я вообще-то не хочу умирать. Не хочу, чтобы мир умирал. Мне нравится бродить по странным местам. Искать всякие потерянные штуки. Не говоря уж о том, что смерть от голода, это действительно неприятный способ умереть.  
Гвинт видел демонов умиравших от голода всего несколько раз, но это и правда было страшно - сначала они теряли силы, потом способность принимать свою истинную форму. Потом их природа съедала их изнутри. В прямом смысле - кости и мышцы засасывались в желудок, пока то, что осталось, не взрывалось от внутреннего давления.  
Гвинт смотрел на Эша и с трудом мог себе это представить.  
Помимо того, что тот казался слишком человеком, он казался слишком живым. Абсолютно здоровым.  
Впрочем, человеческая форма и не менялась до самого конца.  
Отчасти Гвинт мог понять, что такое голод - ему самому нужна была победа. Чувствовать ее, присутствовать при ней. Приносить ее.  
Без этого он казался себе потерянным.  
Может быть, демоны испытывали нечто подобное. Скорее всего, намного сильнее.  
\- Знаешь, ты и правда мне понравился, - неожиданно добавил Эш. - Тем, что ты не такой как перворожденные ангелы. Что в тебе еще осталась человечность.  
\- Это не имеет значения.  
\- А я думаю, имеет, - Эш нервно сплел и расплел пальцы и продолжил. - Я терпеть не могу перворожденных, а вот люди мне нравятся. Знаешь, в чем главная разница? - Эш сел скрестив ноги, снова взъерошил волосы. - Когда напали прокаженные, ты закрыл меня собой. Ты знал, что у тебя есть миссия, что мир на волоске и прочее дерьмо, но ты все равно меня закрыл. Не рассуждая, не задавая вопросов. Перворожденный бы не стал. Такие как ты могут очень много того, на что не способны настоящие ангелы: хотеть, мечтать, злиться, бояться, поступать нелогично. Самые главные человечные вещи. Это не делает вас хуже. Это делает вас чем-то большим, чем просто ангелы.  
Может быть, он был прав, но тогда ему стоило посмотреть на последствия, и понять, чего стоила миру эта человечность.  
\- Если бы не моя человеческая природа, я никогда не смог бы победить твою семью. В небе никогда не появилось бы Огненного Знака, в мире - прокаженных.  
Признавать это было тяжело. Но необходимо. Гвинт обязан был признать это, чтобы исправить.  
\- Да, это паршиво. Но что случилось, то случилось, глупо теперь сожалеть.  
\- Ты очень странный демон.  
\- Да, - Эш невесело усмехнулся. - Поверь, мне говорили. Много-много раз. Ты же покормишь меня? Я очень голоден, Гвинт. Правда, очень-очень голоден. Ты, наверное, даже не знаешь, что это такое.  
Ответить оказалось легко. Гвинт уже давно все для себя решил:  
\- Что я должен делать?  
  
***  
По винтовой лестнице Эш повел его вверх, в новую комнату - дверь была оплетена терниями, которые расступились сами собой, открывая проход. Внутри прозрачный красноватый свет лился сквозь чудом уцелевшие витражи, ложился на каменные плиты пола пятнами. В воздухе кружились пылинки, и совсем не пахло увяданием. Наверное, эта комната до самого конца оставалась запечатанной, сохранилась в своем изначальном состоянии.  
Гвинт поглубже вдохнул затхлый воздух, и после бесконечной гари и гнили Огненного Знака, тот показался слаще самого чистого горного воздуха.  
Мебель в комнате была грубой, совсем простой. В углу располагался каменный алтарь, застеленный шкурами - на таких демоны обычно спали, когда принимали истинный облик. Так было удобнее: можно было устроить крылья и хвост.   
У стены стояли полки с книгами, рядом с ними стол и кресло. В углу - высокий деревянный шкаф.  
\- Нравится? - спросил Эш. - Это моя комната.  
Напротив окна, вмурованная в пол, была стальная конструкция, напоминавшая крест. Тень от нее тянулась по полу, перечеркивала комнату.  
\- Я представлял ее иначе.  
\- Мне нравится, когда нет ничего лишнего.  
Эш сбросил плащ, небрежным движением кинул на шкуры, стянул через голову кожаную тунику и нижнюю льняную рубашку.  
У него было красивое тело. Молодое и поджарое, стройное. Не слишком мускулистое, но и не слабое.  
Такое тело вызывало желание. Легко провоцировало на похоть, на жажду дотронуться.  
Так часто случалось с демонами - их форма, и истинная, и человеческая - вызывала те чувства, которые могли утолить голод.  
Может быть, если бы Эш унаследовал голод от матери, он всегда нашел бы себе пищу.  
К нему тянуло.  
\- Ты уже начал? - спросил его Гвинт.  
Чтобы питаться, демоны использовали магию, могли вызывать и усиливать нужные им чувства, но никакого постороннего воздействия не ощущалось.  
Эш фыркнул, обернулся снова и посмотрел слегка насмешливо:  
\- Нет. У меня совсем ничего не осталось. Никакой магии, никакого морока. Я не могу заставить тебя хотеть. Но я все равно тебе нравлюсь, верно?  
\- Я ангел.  
\- Ты не всегда был им, - Эш пожал плечами. - Многое осталось.  
\- Это не важно.  
\- Неа. Это очень важно. Это важнее всего, Гвинт. Можно добавить в человека свет, и сделать его ангелом. Но нельзя из ангела вычесть человека.  
Он подошел вплотную, наклонился чуть ближе, глубоко втянул носом его запах - совершенно естественным, совсем не человеческим жестом:  
\- Какой ты сильный. Обалдеть. Я от тебя дурею. Всегда любил снег.  
Гвинт сглотнул и отступил на шаг:  
\- Что мне нужно делать?  
\- То, что я тебе скажу. Все, что я тебе скажу, - Эш смотрел ему в глаза, серьезно и внимательно. Красный свет витражей ложился на его лицо. - Не спрашивая, не рассуждая. Если ты не дашь мне подчинения, я не смогу есть.  
Его голос стал ниже, мягче, Гвинт подавил желание сглотнуть: он слишком долго никому не подчинялся, не был ведомым. Не позволял себе прикосновений.  
Не помнил, как это.  
Эш вдруг улыбнулся, беззаботно, светло:  
\- Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, на что способен, да, Гвинт? Что я могу заставить тебя чувствовать. Ты думаешь, что вот это - Небесный Генерал, воин - единственное, чем ты можешь быть. Ты так ошибаешься.  
Он не сказал ничего особенного, но Гвинт все равно почувствовал холодок вдоль позвоночника. Странное и неуместное чувство, как свободное падение.  
\- Я ангел победы. Я не уверен, что могу... уступать.  
Эш подошел к нему вплотную, легко коснулся лбом плеча - простое прикосновение обожгло даже сквозь одежду:  
\- Тогда благослови мою победу.  
Без всякой магии, без вплетенной в нее силы, его голос заставлял прислушиваться. Все тот же, беззаботный и человечный, но Гвинт теперь воспринимал его совершенно иначе.  
\- Победу над кем?  
\- Над тобой.  
Эш надавил ему на плечи, и Гвинт опустился на колени. Сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы взять под контроль свет.  
Ничего особенного, обычное благословение, каких он произнес тысячи, но в это раз все было иначе.  
Гвинту никогда раньше не доводилось благословлять демонов.  
На такое.  
\- Я благословляю тебя, Агра'Эш, Принц Подчинения. Пусть свет принесет тебе победу.  
Эш запустил пальцы в его волосы, легко и приятно провел от макушки к затылку, пропуская пряди между пальцев:  
\- Благословляешь на что? Ты не договорил.  
Это оказалось действительно сложно - сказать последнюю часть. Гвинт не помнил, что такое уступать.  
Слова застревали в горле:  
\- Я благословляю тебя на победу... надо мной.  
Это было страшно. Но что-то в этих словах освобождало.  
Эш наклонился, мягко прижался губами к его лбу:  
\- Видишь, как просто, - потом он беззлобно усмехнулся и добавил. - Мне с тобой повезло. Что ты ангел именно победы. Наверное, будь ты ангелом правды, или какого-нибудь счастья, было бы намного сложнее. Но в каждой победе всегда есть хотя бы крупица поражения.  
Он отступил на шаг и добавил:  
\- Раздевайся. Хочу на тебя посмотреть.  
Подчиняться было нелегко, даже теперь. Годами отточенный инстинкт бился внутри, напоминал - перед тобой враг, демон. Гвинт привык убивать таких как Эш без сожалений.  
Сколько их было? Сотни? Тысячи?  
Так же как Эш они пахли солью и нагретым металлом.  
Но они никогда не смотрели так открыто, с добродушным любопытством.  
Гвинт, поднялся, разделся.  
Кожу покалывало, словно крохотными иголочками. Он не стеснялся, своего тела, привык к нему, как к инструменту, на который всегда мог положиться.  
Эш смотрел на него как на произведение искусства, обошел по кругу:  
\- Какой ты красивый. С ума сойти.  
Гвинт сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул. Воздух показался густым и вязким. И отчетливее ощущался запах нагретого металла:  
\- Все ангелы похожи.  
\- Ну да, светлые волосы, светлые глаза, прочий повсеместный набор. Но есть в тебе что-то особенное.  
\- Это не так.  
\- Такое сильное тело. Смешно, правда, что ты кажешься мне хрупким? Ты уязвим. Нужно только слегка надавить, и ты разобьешься.  
Эш снова выпустил когти, острые кончики матово блестели.  
\- Гвинт, это будет так сладко.  
"Для тебя или для меня?" - но Гвинт не рискнул спросить вслух. Боялся услышать ответ.  
Вместо этого он спросил другое:  
\- Ты собираешься сделать мне больно?  
Эш рассмеялся, и глаза у него тоже перестали быть человеческими, голубая радужка погасла, и вместо нее разгорелся огонь:  
\- Я покажу, что боль может тебе нравиться.  
\- Меня много раз ранили. Если бы боль мне нравилась, я бы об этом знал.  
\- Ты не чувствовал правильной боли.  
Эш улыбался мягко и беззаботно, почти лениво, трогал Гвинта кончиками когтей - водил по коже, словно оценивая на ощупь.  
Гвинт сделал глубокий вдох, рвано выдохнул, когда когти царапнули его сосок, сжали.  
Эш смотрел ему в глаза ласково и немного насмешливо:  
\- Не сомневайся во мне. Я и правда могу дать тебе все, что обещаю.  
Гвинт сглотнул, мотнул головой:  
\- Я хочу тебя накормить. Только это.  
\- Накормишь. Сцепи руки за спиной.  
Он выполнил приказ и снова почувствовал холодок страха. Эш мог сделать все, что угодно.  
Гвинт ничего о нем не знал, но вопреки всему хотел ему верить.  
\- Теперь поцелуй меня.  
\- Я не умею.  
\- Я тебя научу, - Эш потянул его к себе, заставил наклониться, чтобы было удобнее, и легко почти невесомо провел губами по губам. Еще. И снова.  
Дразняще. Легко. Постепенно превращая поцелуй во что-то жгучее, полузабытое. Гвинт узнавал это чувство - голод. Жаркий и стыдный телесный голод. Желание.  
Похоть.  
Захотелось отдернуться, и словно почувствовав, Эш запустил пальцы в его волосы, жестко сжал в кулак на затылке, не позволяя отстраниться. Толкнулся языком в рот.  
Гвинт впустил его, прежде чем осознал, что делает.  
Прежде, чем понял, что именно этого хочет.  
Свет внутри вспыхнул, раскаленной волной закипел под кожей, остро и почти невыносимо, и невероятно хорошо.  
Эш прочертил по коже огненные дорожки, боль немного отрезвила.  
Стало стыдно за себя.  
Небесный Генерал тянулся к демону как похотливая человеческая женщина.  
Эш смотрел ему в лицо и улыбался, в уголках глаз собирались морщинки, рыжая челка падала на лоб:  
\- Какой же ты красивый, - потом он мотнул головой в сторону витой железной конструкции и добавил:  
\- На крест, Гвинт. Я хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь смотреться в цепях. Хотя я и так знаю, что отлично.  
Он казался человечным, но под этой иллюзией уже проступал голод и его истинная природа.  
Его истинный голод.  
Гвинт подошел к железной конструкции, поднял руки, и цепи сами скользнули к его запястьям. Оплели до боли.  
Кандалы внизу щелкнули на лодыжках, дернули ноги в стороны.  
Поза была уязвимая и унизительная.  
Гвинт зажмурился. Возбуждение пульсировало внутри.  
Эш улыбнулся, успокаивающе провел ладонью по спине, вдоль позвоночника:  
\- Я был прав. Это так здорово. Знаешь, я столько всего могу с тобой сделать. Могу тебя трахнуть. Могу заставить тебя просить еще.  
"Этого не будет", - но Гвинт не рискнул произнести слова вслух, побоялся, что голос дрогнет.  
Воздух - густой и жаркий - уплотнился, пропитался силой. В нем смешались свет и запах раскаленного металла.  
Эш укусил снова - шею сбоку, плечо, лизнул место укуса и повел языком вниз, вдоль позвоночника.  
Он действовал так уверенно, неспешно. Гвинт не мог от него сбежать.  
Кандалы держали надежно. Они были и оковами и опорой одновременно.  
Эш прижался к его спине всем телом, обнял руками и с нажимом провел когтями вниз. Больно и обжигающе, не церемонясь сжал соски.  
Гвинт дернулся назад, прижался задницей к твердому члену, и непроизвольно выдохнул.  
Эш фыркнул:  
\- Чувствуешь? Позже он будет в тебе. Я даю тебе слово, тебе понравится. И ты никогда не сможешь меня забыть.  
Гвинт содрогнулся.  
"Я не хочу". Но это не было правдой.  
Уверенная рука обхватила его член, легко сжалась. Эш несколько раз провел от основания к головке - чувственно, неспеша. Удовольствие накатывало как полузабытый сон - новое и смутно знакомое одновременно. Когда-то, когда он был еще человеком, Гвинт испытывал нечто подобное. Иначе. Не так остро.  
Не так сладко и не так невыносимо.  
\- Подожди, - голос стал ниже, едва получалось вытолкнуть его сквозь сбивчивое дыхание. - Всего...  
\- Нет, Гвинт. Я хочу, чтобы ты терпел.  
Эш провел пальцами по его спине вниз, ниже и ниже, толкнулся между ягодиц, и Гвинт открыл рот, чтобы возразить. Он не успел, задохнулся, когда пальцы проникли внутрь, настойчиво и бесцеремонно - полыхнуло болью, и тут же прошло. Такие повреждения затягивались за секунды - Эш убрал когти, чтобы не причинять вреда.  
\- Узкий.  
Эш двигал пальцами, массировал изнутри, и, отзываясь на его движения, удовольствие накатывало и отступало волнами.  
Внутри Гвинта рождался стыдный, стонущий звук.  
Эш продолжал изматывать его - касался, дразнил, чтобы отстраниться и начать все заново. Бесконечно текли минуты.  
Еще и еще.  
Гвинту казалось, что его свету тесно в теле, что удовольствия слишком много - как раскаленные иголки под кожей. Все сильнее и сильнее.  
Пожалуйста.  
Пожалуйста, хватит.  
Пожалуйста, еще.  
Он еще мог не просить, но уже не мог молчать - звуки вырывались. Отчаянные, беспомощные.  
Что-то холодное коснулось головки его члена, скользнуло вниз к основанию.  
\- Посмотри внимательно, Гвинт, - шепнул ему Эш. Что-то щелкнуло, и основание члена сдавило - плотно, почти до боли.  
Гвинт открыл глаза и увидел темное стальное кольцо.  
Эш убрал руки:  
\- Ты не кончишь, пока я не позволю. Может быть, я трахну тебя перед этим два раза, может быть, три. Я хочу проверить, сколько ты выдержишь, прежде чем начать умолять. А теперь подними голову и посмотри вперед.  
Напротив, на дальней стене было зеркало - старое, потускневшее от времени. Гвинт смотрел на свое отражение, и жалел, что открыл глаза.  
Он никогда не видел себя таким: жадным, возбужденным. Унизительно уязвимым. С потемневшими глазами, тяжело дышащим. С похабно разведенными ногами и кольцом на члене.  
Возбуждение стало почти невыносимым.  
Эш стоял рядом с ним смотрел немного насмешливо и мягко, и рыжие волосы падали на глаза:  
\- Я знаю, ты никогда не видел себя таким. Нравится?  
\- Нет.  
\- Можешь не врать. Я же вижу.  
Он снова прижался к Гвинту сзади, положил подбородок на плечо:  
\- Если ты отведешь глаза, я не дам тебе кончить еще пять часов, - Эш подмигнул, улыбнулся совсем по-мальчишески, и Гвинт содрогнулся. - Если будешь смотреть, может быть, сжалюсь через два с половиной.  
Он снова провел ладонью по члену - дразняще, слишком легко. Гвинт против воли подался за рукой.  
Было стыдно смотреть на себя в зеркало.  
Было душно, жарко, и свет сплетался с возбуждением и удовольствием.  
Сердце внутри билось гулко и сильно.  
\- Зачем... зачем это?  
Почему ты просто не начнешь есть?  
Эш снова с любопытством склонил голову на бок, фыркнул добродушно:  
\- Ты пока не готов. Не есть же сырое.  
Гвинт застонал, содрогнулся всем телом, когда Эш укусил его снова, оставляя метку между лопаток.  
Когда отстранился полностью, отошел к полкам и взял что-то - какой-то небольшой металлический предмет. Предмет был гладкий и продолговатый, и Эш принялся смазывать чем-то из небольшой круглой банки.  
\- Смотри в зеркало, Гвинт. Если нет подчинения я не смогу питаться.  
Смотреть на себя было невыносимо.  
Эш опять подошел сзади, провел ладонью вдоль позвоночника, медленно, поддразнивая, и Гвинт дернулся.  
Потом почувствовал, как ануса коснулось что-то прохладное, скользкое.  
\- Сделай глубокий вдох.  
Что-то толкнулось внутрь, распирая больше чем пальцы, и вдох перешел во всхлип - жалкий, беспомощный.  
\- Как красиво ты подчиняешься. Спорим, никто не говорил тебе этого раньше, - Эш снова укусил его между лопаток, как будто обновляя метку.  
Предмет внутри - чужеродный и странный - жегся и пульсировал, сводил с ума.  
Гвинту было тесно в его собственной коже, свет просачивался сквозь поры свечением.  
\- Убери это.  
\- Нет.  
\- Убери... пожалуйста.  
\- Нет.  
Эш обошел его, встал сбоку и обхватил лицо Гвинта ладонями, повернул из стороны в сторону, будто оценивая:  
\- Гвинт, пробка останется. Мне нужно, чтобы ты подчинялся. Сейчас, или когда у тебя больше не останется сил на сопротивление, но ты подчинишься, - он легко коснулся губами его виска, и даже этот простой жест заставил сжаться, дернуться. - Я слишком голодный. Я не отпущу тебя иначе. Не смогу.  
Эш отошел к кровати, сел, прислонившись спиной к спинке, спокойно сложил руки на коленях:  
\- Ты как произведение искусства. Нужно очень осторожно добавлять новые мазки, чтобы случайно все не испортить. Глаза в зеркало, Гвинт.  
Невозможно было понять, сколько это продолжалось - эта пытка возбуждением, невозможностью сделать хоть что-то.  
Неспособностью даже отвести взгляд.  
Гвинт никогда не думал, что может быть таким.  
Он сам не заметил, когда начал стонать. Извиваться в кандалах, потому что не было больше сил оставаться неподвижным.  
Просить.  
Возбуждение смешивалось с болью, невозможно было отделить одно от другого.  
В конце концов - сколько прошло времени? Час? Два? - Эш встал. Он потянулся, разминая плечи, деловито расстегнул ремень и взвесил в руке. Улыбнулся широко и беззаботно:  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я собираюсь сделать, да?  
Ремень щелкнул, и Гвинт вздрогнул. Он сам не знал - отдернуться или податься навстречу.  
\- Я запрещаю тебе просить, Гвинт. Но можешь кричать.  
Первый удар прочертил огненную полосу поперек правой ягодицы, взорвался болью.  
Гвинт снова непроизвольно сжался, и изнутри прострелило удовольствием.  
Выдох превратился во вскрик.  
Эш ударил снова. Еще и еще.  
Больно. Сладко.  
Гвинт извивался, пытаясь вывернуться из под удара, уже не соображая, что делает и зачем.  
Слезы жгли глаза, отражение в зеркале расплывалось.  
Ничего не осталось, кроме возбуждения и боли.  
Даже сил просить.  
В какой-то момент он просто обмяк и... принял. Все, что Эш хотел с ним сделать. Все, что угодно.  
Агонию и возбуждение, слезы и выворачивающее чувство беспомощности.  
В тот момент Эш отбросил ремень в сторону. Мягко провел по плечам и спине вниз - медленно, с нескрываемым удовольствием:  
\- Вот сейчас я могу тебя трахнуть.  
Жгучее давление внутри стало невыносимо острым, а потом пропало совсем, когда Эш вытащил пробку.  
В зеркале Гвинт видел, как он приспустил штаны на бедра, как достал член.  
Как провел несколько раз от головки к основанию и обратно.  
Воздуха - густого, тяжелого - было мало.  
\- Ангел, - Эш улыбнулся вдруг, широко и восхищенно, и его огненные глаза на секунду вспыхнули. - Мой сияющий ангел.  
И вломился внутрь одним беспощадным, выворачивающим движением.  
Гвинт закричал, и свет хлынул наружу - крыльями, потоком, истинной формой.  
Эш прижался всем телом и только тогда сделал первый глоток.  
Еще, и еще, и еще.  
Он питался.  
Он был чернотой - беспросветной и ласковой, в которой можно было забыться после бесконечного сражения, он был бездной - голодной и страшной.  
Запахом соли и нагретого металла.  
Гвинт задохнулся, чувствуя, как сильнее распирает член изнутри. Выгнулся, принимая глубже.  
Эш трансформировался легко и естественно - светлая кожа стала темно-серой шкурой, гладкой, с металлическим отливом, руки превратились в лапы, гибкий хвост хлестнул по полу.  
Гвинт ловил в зеркале детали - изгиб рогов, навершие кожистого крыла. Узкую, похожую на гладкое забрало шлема треугольную морду.  
Глаза оставались прежними. И смотрели так же немного насмешливо, и добродушно.  
Принц Агра'Эш был красив - даже в своей истинной, совершенно нечеловеческой форме.  
\- Вдохни, Гвинт. Вдохни поглубже, - и голос у него оставался прежним. - Вдохни и держись. Мой ангел.  
Первый же толчок выбил из него крик, прошелся огненной волной вдоль позвоночника. От нее невозможно было закрыться, убежать, ей нельзя было противостоять.  
Можно было только подчиниться, отдать собственный свет в ответ.  
Эш вбивался в Гвинта резкими, жесткими движениями, не сдерживаясь, не сомневаясь.  
Пил, питался, забирая себе без остатка.  
Оставлял жадные укусы на плечах у самого основания крыльев.  
Гвинт подставлялся ему, кричал и стонал. Принимал.  
Удовольствие сворачивалось внутри огненной спиралью, проскакивало искрами по коже.  
Пожирало изнутри.  
\- Больно... - кое-как выдавил он. - Больно.  
\- Шш, тише. Скоро, совсем, скоро, мой ангел. Ну же, - шепнул Эш ему на ухо. - Последний глоток.  
Он в последний раз вбился внутрь, замер, изливаясь, и спираль развернулась вихрем, световой воронкой.  
Слишком хорошо. Слишком много.  
Гвинт выгнулся, не в состоянии даже кричать, пока все его тело не затопило светом. И, в конце концов, не осталось ничего.  
  
***  
Потом Эш трахал его на кровати - медленно, лениво, ласково. Успокаивал прикосновениями, целовал.  
Гвинт отвечал на поцелуи, уже не помнил, что не умеет, неуклюже изучал демоническую форму наощупь - гладкую шкуру, ребристые выступы на позвоночнике.  
Эш смотрел на него и, Гвинт знал, запоминал таким: беспомощным, открытым, своим.  
Сила смешивалась в воздухе.  
Гвинт покачивался на ее волнах и тоже запоминал: как осторожно сжимались когти у него на бедрах, как ощущались внутри долгие, тягучие толчки, как удовольствие пропитывало каждую клетку тела, вплеталось в свет.  
Как после Эш прижимал его к себе, гладил по волосам, и не хотелось никуда уходить.  
Гвинт остался, нашел в себе силы укрыть Эша крылом, и уснул.  
Снилась сухая трава, фырканье лошадей, и женщина с льняными волосами - мама.  
Снились пробитые доспехи и рана в груди, страх и росчерк белого крыла над головой. И надежда на покой.  
Снился свет, и Небесные Легионы над облаками, и золотые пики Высшего Города. И Вечная Война.  
Снились тернии, и Эш. Россыпь его веснушек, широкий улыбчивый рот, темные когти и красные кончики рогов.   
Снилось, что свет - это вода в колодце, и обязательно нужно отдавать его, чтобы вода оставалась чистой и прозрачной.  
Гвинт проснулся от того, что Эш перебирал его волосы, мягко разделял спутавшиеся пряди.  
\- Знаешь, в трех днях полета на север есть городок Белшайн, - тихий голос убаюкивал, завораживал. - Та еще дыра, если начистоту. В северных городах вообще довольно уныло. Я там был пару лет назад. Там еще такой идиотский постоялый двор в форме подковы.  
\- Я знаю, где это.  
Гвинт там был, давно, когда постоялого двора еще не было.  
\- Там рядом лес. Старый-старый лес, с огромными елями. И маленькое озеро с голубой водой. Такой, знаешь, непрозрачной. Как будто с молоком развели. Там тихо. Очень-очень тихо. Только ветер шумит в иголках.  
Гвинт молчал, дышал запахом соли и нагретого металла, и подставлял голову под прикосновения.  
\- На берегу озера есть полуразрушенная смотровая башня. Очень старая, наверное, еще времен, когда никакого леса не было. Когда мне нужно от всего сбежать, я живу там.  
Когти в волосах помедлили несколько мгновений, а потом снова заскользили между прядей.  
\- Если все получится, как ты хочешь, и Знак действительно исчезнет, приходи ко мне, Гвинт. Я буду ждать тебя год.  
Это было странно: что Эш настолько ему доверился, что звал и готов был ждать.  
\- Ты не знаешь меня.  
\- Пожалуй. Ты не очень-то умеешь открываться. Зато я знаю себя, и точно знаю, кого хочу видеть в своем доме.  
\- Я не могу обещать, что приду.  
\- Никто не может, - Эш пожал плечами, усмехнулся. - Но я буду ждать.  
Потом он фыркнул и добавил:  
\- Дело не только в том, что мне с тобой интересно. Я думаю, мы с тобой похожи. Мы оба не предназначены для вечной войны. Ее начали перворожденные. Изначальный Свет и Безграничная Тьма, но она длится слишком долго. В этом черно-белом теперь слишком много цветов. Мы с тобой как эти цвета.  
Эш удержал, когда Гвинт попробовал отстраниться.  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне. Я был хорошим генералом.  
\- Да, я видел статую в Столице, - Эш усмехнулся, добродушно потянул его за волосы. - Конечно, ты отличный генерал - лучший из всех, что были. Потому что ты генерал людей. Ты не командуешь, как командуют перворожденные, не мыслишь как они, не сражаешься как они.  
\- Я ангел. Не человек.  
\- Но ты не только ангел. Знаешь, мне это знакомо. Расти в Королевской Семье, понимать, что я не такой как они, и отчаянно желать "настоящим демоном". Стремиться быть "правильным". Делать то, что не нравится, потому что "так полагается демонам", и отворачиваться от себя. Это многому меня научило.  
Гвинт слушал его не перебивая, и что-то внутри отзывалось, жадно ловило каждое слово Эша.  
\- Я понял, что это полное дерьмо, Гвинт. Я родился демоном, и только я решаю, что это значит. Я не обязан быть правильным, жестоким, злым и беспощадным. Быть демоном просто означает быть мной. Так что настоящему демону вроде меня полагается бродить по свету, искать всякие древние магические артефакты и постоянно влезать в людские дела.  
\- Я ангел победы, - напомнил ему Гвинт. - Если не воевать, что полагается делать мне?  
\- Не знаю. Что хочешь. Обыгрывать всех в кости, участвовать в рыцарских турнирах. Хоть обучать детей драться на палках. Кроме тебя это никто не решит. Но я хотел бы это увидеть.  
\- Поэтому ты будешь ждать.  
\- Ну да. Быть демоном вроде меня, значит тебя ждать.  
  
***  
После исчезновения Огненного Знака, Гвинт оставил Небесные Легионы. Он отдал командование перворожденному генералу и ушел. Его тянуло в человеческий мир. Мир без света и тьмы, пестрый и цветной.  
Гвинт нигде не задерживался надолго: иногда летел днями, добираясь из одного города в другой.   
Он ходил в игральные дома, вступался за слабых в поединках правосудия. Иногда нанимался в торговые обозы охранником - охранять груз от бандитов.  
Его суть, свет внутри хотел приносить победу, и Гвинт приносил победу. Парню за карточным столом, который сел играть, чтобы заплатить за лекарства жене. Постаревшему рыцарю в его последнем бою. Пастуху, вызвавшему на поединок правосудия сына лорда.  
Командуя Небесными Легионами, Гвинт привык, что победа - это победа в битве. Чернильная кровь на белых доспехах, горящее золотом солнце на знаменах.  
Он ничего не знал, ни о своей природе, ни о том, что скрывалось внутри нее. Победа могла быть разной - она принимала тысячи форм. Она была цветом, и вкусом и запахом.  
Победа над собой. Над шансом.   
Над несправедливостью.   
Над страхом. Над тем, кто сильнее.  
В человеческом мире Гвинт открывал ее для себя заново.  
Тот казался ему странным и знакомым, как будто привидевшимся когда-то во сне.  
Иногда невыносимо грязным, иногда таким же невыносимо красивым. Очень часто он напоминал про Эша - тысячей разных мелочей: росчерком рыжих волос в толпе, чьим-то заразительным смехом, суетой и беззаботностью.  
После Башни Шипов, на груди остался знак - метка демона, символ Королевской Семьи - свитый кольцом терновник перечеркивался крылатым крестом. Иногда Гвинт лежал под темным синим небом, и руки сами тянулись к метке.  
Порой, он засыпал, и на грани сна и яви чудилось прикосновение к волосам.  
Он часто представлял, как все-таки прилетит к заброшенной смотровой башне у озера. Что скажет, что сделает. Как встретит его Эш. Будет ли это неловко и стыдно? Будет ли это правильно?  
Десятки вопросов, на которые не было ответов.  
Но он так и не пришел: незадолго до того как истек тот год ожидания, появилась еще одна волна прокаженных, и новый Небесный Генерал попросил о помощи. Когда с этим было покончено, лететь в башню стало слишком поздно.  
Гвинт пробовал найти Эша сам - летал по городам, спрашивал про проводника, снова пытался попасть в Башню Шипов.  
Ему часто вспоминались самые разные и самые бессмысленные вещи: как Эш ерошил волосы, пытаясь вытряхнуть из них пепел, как улыбался, как мерз на рассвете и жался под крылом.  
Как шептал на ухо, как вбивался внутрь, заставляя задыхаться и кричать.  
О чем говорил после, как прикасался - спокойно и мягко, будто утешая.  
Тело требовало прикосновений, хотело снова чувствовать, принадлежать. Какое-то время Гвинт сопротивлялся, пытался изматывать себя тренировками и полетами, потом сдался - трогал себя, представляя, что это делает Эш.  
В такие моменты казалось, что метка нагревается, мягко пульсирует.  
Люди рассказывали самые разные вещи: кто-то говорил, что Эш отличный проводник, кто-то считал его слишком безалаберным, кто-то вором. Кому-то Эш был должен денег, кому-то спас жизнь.  
Иногда Гвинту казалось, что он продолжал узнавать его по крупицам - через слухи, отголоски новостей.  
Никак не удавалось его нагнать.  
В конце концов, почти через два года после исчезновения Знака, Эш пришел сам.  
В крохотный городок, где дороги размыло от бесконечных осенних дождей, где в общем зале единственного постоялого двора пахло сыростью и серостью. Где капли барабанили по крышам, и тусклый свет лился сквозь высокие окна.  
Гвинт сидел за столом, усталый после перелета, и ждал, пока хозяйка принесет ему кашу с засахаренной черникой.  
Дверь отворилась. В зал, стряхивая воду с плаща, зашел человек.  
\- Льет как из ведра. Просто сезон дождей какой-то.  
И Гвинт узнал его - всего сразу. Узнал его голос, и его движения.  
Все мелочи, которые помнил и все слухи, которые собрал за эти годы.  
Эш откинул капюшон. В тусклом свете рыжие волосы казались похожими на пламя.  
Гвинт встал из-за стола:  
\- Ты говорил, что больше не будешь жаловаться на обычный дождь, - голос подвел, едва слышно дрогнул в самом конце.  
Эш улыбнулся - широко, ослепительно, знакомо - пошел ему навстречу и ответил:  
\- Я и не жалуюсь. Говорят, здесь кто-то ищет проводника.  
\- Я ищу. Самого лучшего.  
\- Тебе повезло. Ты его нашел.


End file.
